


Redeemable

by Rosie2009



Series: Adventures in Babysitting Fanfiction [5]
Category: Adventures in Babysitting (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: It had all started with something stupid as Lola drinking straight from the milk jug. Jenny had flown off the handle because that was absolutely disgusting and unsanitary. Then as Lola defended herself, the argument grew more heated and somehow blew itself out of proportion.
Relationships: Jenny Parker & Lola Perez
Series: Adventures in Babysitting Fanfiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640254
Kudos: 1





	Redeemable

“You’ll never change, Lola. Once a rulebreaker, always a rulebreaker,” Jenny told the Latina, and she immediately regretted the words as she watched Lola recoil as if she had been slapped. Jenny’s expression softened as she opened her mouth to utter an apology. However, before she could express any of this, Lola’s eyes hardened, and she straightened despite the glassy sheen in her eyes.

“Okay, Jenny, if that’s how you feel, I guess I’ll just go where I’ll be appreciated,” Lola told her, and Jenny could hear the waver in her voice as she tried to keep herself collected. Lola offered her one last injured glare before turning and heading out the door.

“Lola, wait—”

The door slammed and Jenny was left alone in the room. She blinked hard, processing the entire whirlwind of a confrontation that had just occurred.

It had all started with something stupid as Lola drinking straight from the milk jug. Jenny had flown off the handle because that was absolutely disgusting and unsanitary. Then as Lola defended herself, the argument grew more heated and somehow blew itself out of proportion.

But as the dust settled, several things Jenny had said started to circulate in the blonde’s brain.

_What is wrong with you? Every time you start behaving, you have to screw it all up._

_You always do these things, and I honestly thought you might be starting to change._

_You’ll never change, Lola. Once a rulebreaker, always a rulebreaker._

Jenny was honestly at a loss as to what could have gotten into her to make her say all of those horrible things. She supposed it was the heat of anger, but she still found that she could not forgive herself for them.

And now Lola was gone and probably the next time Jenny would see her would be to come back and gather all of her things so she could exit the blonde’s life permanently.

Jenny immediately wanted to cry at that thought. Jenny could not stand the idea of her one and only friend leaving her side. Because despite Lola’s faults, screw-ups, and aggravating ways, Jenny loved her dearly and the Latina had brought a new sort of enrichment to Jenny’s previously very boring life of order and propriety.

Jenny felt sick to her stomach, and she knew that she had been an evil jerk to one of the sweetest, most lovable people that she had ever known.

The blonde sat down heavily on the couch, looking to Lola’s normal place on the furniture where she normally insisted on sitting. She always wanted to hog half of the middle cushion and half of the right cushion. Jenny always ended up trying to spread herself on the other side when Lola started being particularly annoying about it all. But the brunette always had the biggest, most sparkling grin as she did it, fully enjoying their time together.

And Jenny could not think of how she would be and feel if her best friend in the world was not there to do that anymore.

“Oh, Lola… I’m sorry,” Jenny muttered quietly as she lay down on the couch, her small form taking up only half of the space available as she curled into a ball of hopelessness.

Apparently, at some point, Jenny had fallen asleep, because when she woke up, she realized that it was pouring down rain outside. The blonde rose up, almost feeling the chill hit her as she realized that Lola’s warm presence was nowhere around. It was then that she remembered what had happened earlier.

Jenny almost wanted to cry out of pure hopelessness as she held her face in her hands, rubbing her eyes and cheeks.

After a moment, she suddenly heard a knock on the door. Jenny furrowed her brow, looking in the direction of the sound. She got up carefully and headed over before barely opening the door to see who was on the other side.

She immediately opened it wide as soon as she saw the dripping wet form of Lola, shivering with her arms crossed over her chest and her expression looking horribly dejected and upset as she looked at Jenny through her lashes. Lola’s eyes were pained and a bit red from what appeared to be tears.

“Can I come in?” Lola asked, and her voice shook a bit with her shivers. Jenny immediately jumped into action, taking Lola’s sopping wet arm and pulling her in before shutting the door behind her.

“Lola, what happened to you? Are you okay?” Jenny questioned, guiding the Latina to the bathroom. Lola swallowed, looking down at the floor.

“I had to run here in the rain because my Jeep broke down,” Lola admitted as Jenny gestured for her to sit down on top of the toilet seat. Jenny looked at the other girl, feeling her heart ache as she headed into Lola’s mess of a room to bring the brunette a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

She quickly returned, offering them to Lola before withdrawing a towel to give to the other girl. She then headed out of the bathroom.

After several agonizing minutes, Lola finally emerged from the bathroom and headed for the couch where Jenny was sitting, the towel draped over her shoulders. Jenny immediately noted that the other girl’s hair was still drenched, and she sighed, shaking her head.

“Lola, sit down,” Jenny told her, and Lola complied easily, looking almost like a kicked puppy as she looked at Jenny with those infamous sad, puppy-dog eyes that she always had when she believed she had done something wrong.

Jenny took the towel from Lola’s shoulders and pulled it so that it was over the brunette’s hair. She dried it carefully, focusing on her work instead of the way that Lola looked at her as if Jenny might bite her head off again.

After a long moment, Jenny just let the towel sit idly on the Latina’s head. Jenny swallowed hard before reaching forward and hugging Lola. Lola hesitantly returned the affection, resting her chin on Jenny’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Lola. I was such a jerk, and I shouldn’t have gotten so upset over something so stupid,” Jenny admitted, and Lola just quietly breathed as she listened to the blonde’s words.

“The truth is… I need you. You’re the best and only friend I’ve ever had. You understand me in every way, and if anyone should be feeling guilty in this situation, it’s me. I’m the bad, unchangeable one in this relationship. You’re the most awesome person I know,” Jenny explained, feeling the tears start to creep upon her as she pressed her face against the damp towel.

“Jen, you were right before, I’m not going to change—”

“Lola, you don’t need to change. I need to change,” Jenny assured her, and Lola squeezed her a little tighter.

“So my milk carton drinking is redeemable?” Lola asked offhandedly, and Jenny made some sound between a laugh and a sob, finding herself feeling quite relieved at Lola’s slight return to her usual humor.

“Of course. You’re always redeemable. That’s the beauty of you. I’m the terrible one,” Jenny told her, and Lola shook her head.

“Y’know, maybe that’s people, Jen,” Lola started, and Jenny furrowed her brow as Lola pulled away a little to look in the blonde’s eyes.

“We’re all irritating and terrible, but we have some qualities that make us redeemable and tolerable,” Lola expressed, and Jenny solemnly took in the statement in surprise.

“Wow… Lola, you’re really insightful sometimes, you know that?” Jenny complimented, and Lola shrugged, a smile coming onto her face.

“Don’t give me too much credit. I read it off of a fortune cookie I bought earlier,” Lola admitted, and Jenny immediately collapsed into giggles with the Latina. Jenny shook her head, looking at her best friend with adoration as Lola offered that usual giant, one-thousand-watt grin.

“You’re a mess, Lola Perez. But I wouldn’t have you any other way.”


End file.
